So far away, I wish I could stay
by owlmessenger20
Summary: Starting from when Harry was just born. It goes though the stages of Harry and Cedric's life together. With Cho getting in the way and a few things happen to her. Also Learning what can become of friendship and the dangers of being at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

It had so many effects on families. Many died fighting for their kind, some disobeyed _the dark lord_ and others just split up over stress.

There were very few families that did stay together, among them were the Potters, the Weasleys, Diggorys, and the Blacks."

Lily, James, and James's childhood friends Remus, Sirius and Peter wanted the very best for their future kind; they felt that is was their duty to the next generations to do something.

Lily and the fellow Marauders decide to form their own little society only letting one other couple join a few months later. James, who worked for the ministry, asked his close friend, Amos, to join their small society. At first Amos was not sure about entering; afraid of what might happen to his job. But he had his own son, Cedric, who was not many years of age. Amos wanted to see him grow up into a fine young man, and be there when he gets married to a lovely woman. So he joined.

Not many years after, Amos found out some very bad news from the department of mysteries. He went to report to James, but he was not in his office. So Amos went behind James's desk and found some parchment and a quill.

He wrote;

_James, _

_Owl me after you've completed your mission._

_Amos Diggory_

James was of course an auror along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Amos put the note on top of the _Daily Prophet_ which was still untouched, so that James would see it as soon as he returned from his mission. As Amos went to walk back to his part of the ministry he came across Sirius Black's path. Amos had never really liked the man, maybe it was his family's reputation but we shall never find out.

"What were you doing in there?" Sirius pointed to James's office which was down the hall.

"Nothing that is any of your interest, Black," Amos spoke with not a slightest bit of fear in his voice.

It was a cold and dark night on the twenty sixth of June when hell was at its peek for the wizarding world.

James and Lily were prepared for what was to come later that evening. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Amos went to James and Lilly's house that very night to prepare for the dark lord.

They had all set out that morning to lead the dark lord to the Potters residence, in order to destroy him once and for all.

James and Lily were prepared for what was to come later that evening. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Amos went to the Potter's house that very night to prepare for the Dark Lord.

Throughout the past year James, Sirius and Peter were set on missions to destroy the Darks Lord's few horcruxes. They had succeeded in doing so.

It was eleven twenty-five when the dark lord did show up determined to kill both Potters. Which in theory should not of been so difficult, but in fact it was.

It took about twenty-five minuets to kill the dark lord that very night and all of the death eaters that were following him. All six of them came out unharmed only a few scratches and minor cuts, but nothing worth going to St. Mungos for.

After Lily and Remus had cast many cleaning charms and Sirius lazily cast _Reparo,_ The Potter residence was back as the lovely peppermint green, wonky cottage with a thatched roof

Amos and Sirius didn't even utter a word to each other throughout the whole evening until,

"I must be off" Amos exclaimed.

"So soon Amos?"Lily said she poured yet another cup of tea. "Where do you have to be so soon?"

"Afraid so Lily, I don't want my son to worry about me" Amos stood up.

"Wife as well eh?" Sirius said lazily

"Yes of course" Amos sneered, grabbed his coat and bid goodbye to Remus and James and Peter.

Amos apparated a few miles from his front door and walked the rest off the way back home.

It was starting to get very cold despite it was the middle of June.

"How very strange" Amos whispered to himself.

When he got home and unlocked the door to his brick house, Cedric, his only son ran, down the stairs at such a pace Amos could have sworn Cedric had apparated.

"Dada" Cedric came running down the stairs with a little white kitten. "Your home"

The cat had jumped out of Cedric's hands on the last step of the stairs and Cedric had plunged himself at his farther's legs.

Amos chuckled as he picked his son up, "And how's Prince Ced?"

"Prince good" Cedric said "Mummy is in there"

"Right, thank you son" Amos put Cedric down and walked into the kitchen which flowed straight from the living room. Cedric followed his dad and sat down on a chair with his mothers help.

"You know, Cedric darling, you really shouldn't stay up this late" Cedric mother put some soup into three bowls

"I wanted dada!" Cedric looked as if he was on the urge of tears.

"Emily you shouldn't be so hard on him, it isn't like we've given him much of a social life for almost two years now." Amos spoke just before he spooned a mouth full of soup into his mouth.

"I know but-" Emily got cut off by Cedric.

"When aunty Lily having baby mummy?" Cedric looked into his mothers eyes.

"Soon darling but you won't really be able to play with him or her for a while darling" Emily said knowing that she shouldn't get Cedric's hopes up.

A few moments later Cedric jumped out of his chair and shouted. "WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME." He did not ask a question it was more of a statement.

Cedric went running up the stairs into his bedroom slamming the door to show he was angered.

Cedric didn't have a bad vocabulary for a two year old, it was his mother who spent most of her days trying to get Cedric to walk and talk as quickly as possible. Cedric soon grasped how to do both and he was a very keen learner.

After a few moments walking around his room in a mood Cedric flopped on his bed exhausted from his outburst.

Cedric had always wondered about Lily's baby, he had hoped it would be a boy so they could play quidditch. He had always had to play by himself, so he was excited to have someone else to do so with.

But it seemed as if tonight his one dream had been crushed, all he wanted was someone he could play with and talk to other than parents who never understood.

Life was so boring at his house. Well Cedric thought so.

It was the month after the so called _'dark lord'_ was killed by the Potters Society when Harry Potter was born. Lily and James decide to name Harry after his father's middle name, Harold, and also gave Harry his dad's first name.

A year passed and it was not long before Cedric could play with Harry like he had always wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: With this hospital thing, if the mother and child are okay they can come home after a few hours; well they can in my fan fic. **

**Oh and this isn't Beta read yet, so anyone that wouldn't mind doing so just message me and what not.**

It was the day of Harry Potter's birth. Cedric was ecstatic, James was nervous as this was his first child. Sirius Black was restless whilst his lover Remus was reading the Daily Prophet. Peter was at an unknown location on the very day.

It was about ten o'clock in the evening when Harry Potter was born and named right there on the spot. It was one of the best days fro the Potter's other than getting married of course. Voldemort was dead, most of his death eaters were locked up in azakaban awaiting the dementors kiss.

A few hours after Harry was born, Cedric was still lying on top of his bed in his pj's awaiting the news about the Potters new heir.

It was not long until Cedric sat bolt upright almost killing his pure white kitten, when he heard his mother squeal with happiness. Cedric knew that it must mean the news so he ran down the main stairs to the kitchen at lightening speed to here the news as soon as possible.

"Oh Cedric darling" Emily Diggoy cooed, "He's lovely oh." She pointed to the main living room "He's in there is you would like to see him" Emily went to a counter and made two cups of coffee a tea for Lily. Cedric obeyed. He was scared as he knew that this baby was only born a few hours ago, he had asked his mum once how old he was when he came home and she told him that it was only a few hours. He asked her why it was not longer his mother had told him that it depends on how fit the mother and child are.

Cedric lingered in the door way for quiet some time staring at Lily; she looked in good heath just a bit tired. Cedric guessed that most women would be after they had given birth, Cedric knew a lot for a two year old but what else was he to do with his time not knowing any other children but read? His farther also expected certain things from him, as Cedric always did he obeyed his father's wishes.

Lily broke Cedric from his thoughts after James pointed out that Cedric was staring at her. "Come in Cedric" she smiled "It's ok"

When Cedric first saw the young child, he was frightened the baby was so small and fragile. Cedric wondered if he was ever the same.

After standing in front of Lily and looking at the baby very puzzled for a few moments, Cedric turned to James and asked politely, "What's his name?" Cedric then turned back to the sleeping baby he guessed it was a boy because of the little blue outfit.

Cedric tired to think of the possible names for the baby his face screwed up when he got to Frank Potter for some reason it just didn't sound right.

"Harry" James said with a cheerful tone in his voice as Emily walked in with the coffees and tea.

"Sorry it took so long, I like to try the muggle way sometimes thanks to Lily here." Emily smiled at Lily and then at the baby.

"Not at all, it is always good to try something new and different don't you think?" Lily spoke quietly to avoid waking Harry.

Whilst Lily and Emily were talking about muggles and the way they did things Cedric was muttering Harry's name over and over again processing it until it was written on his brain like the numbers one to ten.

James looked at Cedric and then back to Emily. "Well we must be off it's getting late and we still have Moony and Padfoot over."

"Remus and Sirius" Lily stressed the fact that they had real names every time James said Moony or Padfoot or Wormtail for that matter.

"Of course, where is that other friend of yours though ... what was his name? Peter?" Emily really wanted the Potters to stay until it was light so they didn't have to walk in the dark also so she didn't have to wait alone until Amos came back from work.

"Ahh, Wormtail, Not sure where he is these days, went missing the day after the dark lord was killed." James thought out loud but answered the question.

"Well I'm sure we will hear from him soon James. Maybe he has settled down like we have." Lily tried to end the convocation so she could leave, she was truly tired.

Lily and James got out of the door until Emily shouted at them to send her an Owl in the morning, to tell her that everything was alright and what was going on etc.

Emily walked back inside. "Come on Ceddy darling its way past your bedtime."

Cedric was sat at the kitchen table in deep thought. "Will I ever have friends like normal people?"

"Oh Cedric of course, now how about you get some rest and we can go out together tomorrow? When daddy is at work, how about that?" Emily just wanted Cedric to get a goods night rest.

Cedric nodded and made his way to the main stairs but was making every step show that he didn't want to go.

"Oh come on Ceddy darling" Emily said as she picked Cedric up.

Emily took Cedric up to his bedroom where is kitten was sleeping at the foot of the bed curled up like a doughnut. It wasn't long before Cedric fell fast asleep.

Emily shut Cedric's door and made her way back downstairs to clear up the downstairs part of the house.

When Emily finally got to bed it was two thirty in the morning and Amos still wasn't back but she felt as if everything was right with the world.

Unfortunately she was wrong very wrong. As one evil falls another rises.

It may have been Voldemort was dead, but that does not stop there being another evil source of magic.

The strange thing was that the ministry did not know of this new power which is strange seeing as they_ should_ know everything that is happening in wizarding England.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note; When Sirius turned into human form he had clothes on, okay :**

**I know in the book it is different but hey.**

A few months past and Harry was three, Harry and Cedric were out in the hot summers sun in the forest in which they live close by to.

Harry and Cedric were playing 'quidditch' as it was only the two of them they only had the snitch sometimes they would only use the quaffle.

They were both respectable fliers even at the ages of three and five, although Harry was slightly better than Cedric.

Harry took after his father when it came to flying, He loved the way the wind slapped against his face as he flew, to Harry it was the best feeling in the whole world.

Which in its own respect it was, but it wasn't the only qualified as the best feeling in the world.

Harry and Cedric flew and flew for what seemed like hours, tumbling, falling and grabbing at the air for the one golden snitch. But little did they know that they were being watched.

Not long after Harry had yet again caught the snitch Cedric spotted at very large black dog in the centre of the small alcove. Cedric was slightly afired of this animal, he didn't know what to think.

Harry on the other hand wasn't at all afried of the dog.

Harry swooped down calling, "Pa-Foo, Pa-Foo! PA-FOOOOOOOOO!"

Just as Harry had reached the ground, the black dog had turned into his human form, Sirius.

Sirius picked Harry up into the cuddle, and kissed the top of his godsons head.

"Having fun are we?" Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Yes lots and lots of fun!" Harry cheered.

Cedric landed firmly on the ground, and walked over to the two.

"Listen Harry I don't want to be a spoil sport, but it is about time you two got home." Sirius said as he popped Harry onto the ground.

Both boys were upset but they did as they were told.

Sirius and Harry walked Cedric back home, where Cedric's parents were waiting for him.

"Well see you tomorrow then Harry" Cedric gave back Harry his snitch.

"Yeah, see you." Harry said with a wave goodbye.

As Sirius and Harry were walking back to the Potters house Sirius spoke.

"Listen Harry, Remus and I are going back home tonight."

"B-but just got here!" Harry was on the verge of tears, he loved it when Sirius and Remus came over they were so much more fun, well Sirius was.

"I know but I can't be a burden to your parents now, but I'll come over next weekend, ok?" Sirius didn't want to make Harry cry, so he made a compromise.

"I suppose" Harry said as he struggled to walk with his broom.

"Want a hand with that?" Sirius reached over to take the broom from Harry.

"Yes" Harry handed over the broom and walked in silence until they got back to his house.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" Harry cried.

"Yes darling what's wrong?" Lily sounded concerned

"Pa-foo says he leaving tonight." Harry sniffed

"Well darling I'm afraid he had to." Lilly said as kindly as she could.

"Why?" Harry whined.

Just as the door shut Remus came walking down the stairs to greet Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay finally Chapter four, I'm so sorry about the speed at which these are coming at, it's not particularly fast I admit. But Over this lovely Christmas holiday I'll do my best to get a few more chapters out before I got back to school. **

**So far I've got Chapter five planned out so that should come a lot more quickly I'm still thinking of ideas for the next chapter. I did have them all planned out somewhere but I've seemed to have misplaced it so I'm sort of winging it XD**

**Well I hope you like this Remus/Sirius Chapter, If this ship offends you in anyway, you don't actually have to read it although you will be a lot out of the know when it actually comes into some use to the story, which it will :D **

**Oh by the way there isn't going to be much love between Harry and Cedric just yet although I'm hoping to miss a few of those chapters I had planned for them being all young so it should come a lot more quickly than you thought, oh gosh this is becoming a rather long A/N so I'll stop now and start on Chapter four.**

**Oh I also apologize for Sirius appearing like a rapist and a bit of a whore o.o. but alas not how much they are talking out of the presents of the Potters :D embraced much. Okay here goes nothing.**

It was much later that evening when Harry actually let Sirius and Remus leave that they aparated a short walk from their house as it was in London among many muggles.

They walked silently hand in hand until Sirius finally broke the thick silence.

"Cedric..."

"Yes son of the Diggory's, what about him?"

"Pretty nice guy don't you think?"

"HE'S ONLY FIVE OR SO SIRIUS!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down you'll wake up the whole of London, It's not that I fancy him or anything I jut don't like the way he hangs around Harry that's all."

"For goodness sake" Remus said half-heartedly whilst he fumbled in his pockets for his keys.

"Lost them again eh Moony" Sirius drew closer, "looks like we'll be out here for the night." He whispered.

Sirius's words sent electric shockwaves down the back of his spine.

"Oh shove off" He walked forward, "The likely hood of that is very slim."

Remus slid the key into the lock and turned it anti clockwise. Sirius allowed him to walk in first with an aside comment about him being the women in the relationship, Remus obviously didn't hear as he made no retaliating remark.

Remus turned a side light on as Sirius stepped into their house the warm glow made it some what romantic until

""I though I told you to wash that up, oh what a couple of weeks ago, I think there's even mould in it erugh" Remus nose turned up.

"Oh way to break the mood Moony" Sirius walked towards the kitchen.

"What mood" Remus turned around to face him "Oh…"

The warm glow that was filling the room engulfed him, Remus had experienced this once before, but that was years ago, when they were in their seventh year.

Although it was so long ago Remus remembers it like it was yesterday…

Flash back.

It was the last evening they were going to be at school, Remus felt as if everything was going to change now that they would all be going their separate ways, and him being a werewolf no one would employ him even if he was bright enough and one of the best in his years although that was not true all his professors told him that.

But Sirius and James were the real Einstein's, they got through most of their Newts with O's and A's without even putting much work into it they were still pulling pranks on everyone. Whereas Remus spent most of his time studying for their exams it did not come so naturally to him as it did many others.

Though all of that was behind them now, they had almost finished their schooling at Hogwarts but there was still one more prank to be put in place before they left.

I like they thought '_how can we go without a big ending, seven years of pranking we can hardly go quietly, we'll go down in Hogwarts history'_ Remus always came back with a comment or two like '_if Hogwarts is still standing that is.'_

Hogwarts would sure be different and empty without The Marauders.

The four boys were getting ready for the Final meal of Hogwarts for them when it happened, the warm glow from the fire made everything come together.

"Hurry up guys or we will be late"

"Oh that's funny coming from you Prongs I thought you liked being fashionably late."

"Yes well you know how Lilly gets when we're late."

"Yeah well she shouldn't get her tities in a twist."

"I thought it was knickers" peter chimed.

James and Sirius burst into laughter, whilst Remus was still thinking about how to tell Sirius about his feelings.

"You alright Moony your looking all mysterious"

"Haven't got another brilliant prank to add to our collection of pranks for tonight have you?"

"No Prongs I don't, but shouldn't you be going to see your new found love?"

"Oh shut it Moony"

Remus smirked as James walked to the door.

"You coming Pete?"

"Yea!" Peter scurried after James.

"Alone at last" Sirius plonked himself onto Remus's bed.

"huh?"

Sirius swung an arm around Remus.

"Shouldn't you be with James?" Remus stuttered.

"Your not nervous about the Prank are you?" Sirius snorted "It's not like your going to get expelled heck your even leaving school tomorrow."

"No"

There was a silence.

"Guess what?" Sirius propped himself up on his elbows.

"What?"

"I love you" Sirius said looking deep into Remus's eyes.

That was when it happened the warmth had engulfed him, it was as if no one else excited but them, also most as if time had stopped right there.

End of flash back.

"Earth to Moony" Sirius said waving a hand in front of Remus.

The familiar voice and face were slowing coming back into view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The hot summer sun was blazing down on the boy's skin as they were lying in their favourite enclosure surrounded by trees. It must have been the hottest day of the summer. They lay there in silence, listening to the birds sing and awaiting just a small breeze to relive them from the heat.

Harry suddenly sat up after remembering he had to be back for dinner very soon. His parents no longer came outside to fetch him; they gave him enough responsibility to choose when he ought to return inside, when it was time to come in they just gave them a time to be back now. They respected that Harry would probably like some space now that he was just turning ten. He was nearly as old as Cedric although he knew that he was not old enough to go to Hogwarts like Cedric would be at the end of the summer.

Harry checked his watchIt was twelve-thirty; they had been outside for over two hours. They had been mostly playing Quidditch but they got tired very quickly due to the heat andso they both settled for just sitting and chatting.

Harry prodded Cedric. "It's half twelve should we not be heading back?"

"Erm…yeah I suppose so." Cedric squinted as he opened his eyes.

Harry jumped up and with all the energy in the universe he quickly collected their brooms and attached his snitch to the chain around his neck. "You ready, Ceddy?"

"Yeah, one sec." his voice was slick with sleep. Cedric slowly stood up, checking his surroundings to see where they were. He took his broom from Harry. "Thanks." He smiled.

They arrived at theDiggory's just in time for dinner. Emily was just setting the table ready for them as they walked through the door.

"Oh hello boys, you're just in time for dinner, so when you're ready just come through okay?" she smiled and finished getting everything ready. Both boys nodded.

They put their brooms in the pokey 'broom closet' - really it was a closet for cloaks and the like.

After being in the hot sun for such a long time they were both in need of refreshment. Harry and Cedric both walked to the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Want a drink?" Cedric said as he was pouring himself a glass of water.

"Sure."

"Water okay?" Cedric asked as he was holding up the water.

Harry nodded in agreement and Cedric poured him as glass of water.

Later that evening it was time for Harry to leave and go home. At first he was reluctant but then Cedric reminded him that they were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and that there was nothing to worry about. Harry left with the biggest grin since Christmas.

Meanwhile in the penetrating darkness, slaves of a higher power were accumulating south of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. But these were not normal peopleThese were being created from an intense core. Their skin was hard like a tortoises shell. They resembled human begins somewhat, but with red glowing eyes and sharp yellow teeth.

Once they came out of their sticky embryo they walked forward to place armour over their brittle skin. Metal boots and gloves followed, and then a black cloak is placed over their shoulders with a deep hoodthatmadetheir mutant faces no longer visible.

Each soldier joined the mass army of these 'people' in front of a tower, wherea man presumably the leader was talking to them in a brisk voice.

The next day Harry and Cedric along with their mothers went to Diagon Alley.

Cedric needed to be fitted into his robes first. After he was, Harry and Cedric were left to look around by themselves

"So Cedric, what's Hogwarts like?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"I only know what I've read, but it's huge and there are secret passageways and all sorts."

"Really? Oh, I wish I could come!"

"Yep, well that's what _Hogwarts: A History_ said, and you will in a few years."

They carried on talking about Hogwarts and what they'd both do once Harry was there as they walked in and out of shops. It was starting to get late when they met up with Lily and Emily so they went back to their dwellings and separated for sleep.

**A Month later… **

It was the day Harry was wishing would never come. The day Cedric would be leaving for Hogwarts. Although you'd think Cedric would be overwhelmed with happiness of going to Hogwarts he was also upset about leaving his friend.

Over the summer Harry and Cedric had become even closer than they were before and Cedric leaving would break up their friendship, only leaving owls to do the communication for them. They both knew that it would be different. Cedric was worried Harry would get new friends with him no longer being there. And Harry too was worried Cedric would find new friends at school and forget all about him.

Cedric spent all of that day packing for HogwartsAs he rummaged through his things he found many pictures and various other bits of paper from his days with Harry. He just couldn't imagine life without his only friend, his best friend. He remembered back to the first day they flew together. Harry was a natural at flying; he could be on one of the Quidditch teams when he was older.

Cedric loved flying but his father said that it would not make him money and he should just study in school and get good grades to work for the Ministry just like him.

Cedric wrapped up a collection of photographs in an envelope and placed them in his trunk last. They were on top of all his books, quills, parchment, ink and clothes.

He sighed '_this is really it,'_ he said to himself.

"Cedric, you ready?" his mother called.

"Yeah, just coming." Cedric lugged his trunk down the stairs. "Mum, can Harry come to the station with us?"

"Oh no, baby he can't come."

"But why? He's not doing anything today." Cedric looked into his mother's eyes.

Emily knew that if Harry was to come her son would never leaveTheir friendship was so strong, and she wanted Cedric to forget about Harry whilst he was at Hogwarts, make new friends get good grades in school. She knew this was harsh but it had to be done.

She was silent, but ignored is question. "Come on or you will be late!"

Cedric didn't utter a word on the way to Kings Cross station. He only muttered a goodbye as heran through the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Cedric got onto the train with his pure white cat. His kitten had grown into a handsome cat, which stood proud. As Cedric tried to look for an empty compartment he overheard people talking about their summers. Cedric ended up walking right to the back of the train before he found a compartment with any seat at all. The back compartment was occupied bya young boy with his nose stuck in Witch Weekly.

Cedric sat down and the boy peered over the top of the magazine, his glasses half way down his nose. Cedric gave him a glance and stared out of the window.

About half an hour had past and tears were starting to well up in Cedric's eyes. The boy that was in the carriage before him had long gone. So far Cedric had not met anyone. He felt alone, and unwanted. Most of all he wished Harry was here. Or that he could have at least said goodbye properly. These next few years were going to be hell. He fought back the tears at the thought of the summer. He couldn't come home, Harry would have new friends and no longer want to spend time with him.

A tall girl walked into the compartment. '_She must be in her sixth or seventh year,' _Cedric thought. A Golden badge shone brightly with a P engraved in it.

"Are you on your own?" she said.

Cedric nodded in response.

"Mind if I join you then?" she asked as she sat down.

"No, go right ahead." He continued to look out of the window as the countryside flew by.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a first year?"

Cedric looked at her and nodded.

"I see you're not very talkative, are you?"

He smiled. He no longer replied. After a while she left just like the other boy did but she said something about having to do rounds on the train. He was yet again left alone. He wondered if it would be like this at school, people just small-talking him.

Times with Harry were never like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Chapter six**

The Hogwarts express came to a sudden halt, and the whistle was blown. Cedric was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts and into the real world.

He saw the other students moving towards the front of the train and followed suit.

"First years, First years!" bellowed a loud voice

Cedric followed the voice until he reached a half giant. He was pretty scared by the broad man and his staggering height and large overgrown beard, but wasn't going to let himself be intimidated.

He followed a large group of other witches and wizards that looked similar ages as him. They slowly grouped into small boats to the castle, across the black lake. Cedric had read up about the lake over the summer it was known to have a Giant squid lurking beneath the dark waters. Cedric hoped that he would never have to enter the waters and be confronted by the squid.

Once they arrived at the castle they were greeted by a tall and stern looking woman who was stood tall at the top of a rather grand staircase her hair scraped back into a tight knit bun.

"First years" she began as they hiked the stairs. "You will proceed into the Great hall with me, but before you may sit down you'll be sorted into houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She ended the list of houses with a sound of disgust "Follow me" she started to walk towards two huge dark oak doors.

Curious whispering was surrounding Cedric, he felt so alone here among people he'd never met before. Everyone seemed to have already formed some sort of friendship, but Cedric knew that he too would meet some people but never form a friendship like this with Harry. He'd get on with his work like his father had told him. Besides once Harry got to Hogwarts things would become much clearer.

After the ceremony the houses proceeded to their common rooms. Cedric was sorted into Hufflepuff along with four other boys and three girls. He could not remember their names at the present time. It must have been from all the excitement and uneasiness of the whole situation.

He followed their prefect, Sean Prince down to the dungeons, past what looked like the kitchens a few house elves where also coming too and from a small but still grand door in their small white and grey pillowcases.

Once they entered the common room, Sean pointed to where the dorms were; boys to the right and girls to the far left. Sean then went on about the rules, but Cedric, along with at least another four of his fellow house mates, were too absorbed by the yellow and black surroundings. Of large slightly tattered arm chairs, surrounding a much smaller coffee table situated around a very grand wood burning fire, attached to its breast was the Hufflepuff crest, a badger. The three other girls were looking rather googly eyed at Sean. The much more mature prefect ignored this and carried on. Towards the end of his speech which was brief but to the point he told all that a list of the rules could be found on the bulletin board.

Cedric nodded, he thought that he could check them out, so at least he knew what he was allowed and not allowed to do after hours and so on.

He walked over to a small alcove containing a spiral staircase, along his way he was greeted by some very strange looking portraits; there was one that caught his eye. A tall man sat at what looked like a dining table he did not utter one word, merely nodded at Cedric and looked away. Cedric continued to ascended the stairs to his doom

Later that evening Cedric was sat on his bed. He had chosen the one by the window, opposite a boy who had sandy brown hair, and sun kissed cheeks. Cedric was deep in thought when the boy spoke to him and snapped him out of his own little sentimental thoughts of home.

"Hey…" the boy sat next to Cedric and held out his hand "Davies…" he said and then paused, "John Davies."

"Oh hi, Cedric Diggory" Cedric said shaking John's hand.

"So what are your parents?" John asked with a slightly sly tone.

"What d'you mean?" Cedric asked puzzled.

"Muggles, pureblood, you know," John replied.

"Oh they're both pure…Does it really matter though?", Cedric didn't see why it would matter what backgrounds your parents came from, though he had never totally understood it when his father had tried to explain.

"Suppose not…" John trailed off.

"So…where are the others?" Cedric thought aloud.

"Probably writing letters to their love sick parents, you know telling them that they're safe and all that," John said snidely, as if such a communication of affection was below him.

"What? Oh yeah. I might send my parents one later maybe tomorrow evening after out first lessons and all. But I'm sure they don't really care what house I'm in although I'm sure they knew I'd be in Hufflepuff," Cedric rambled.

"My parents don't really care" John said bluntly and harsh "Hogwarts was just an excuse to get rid of me." He looked away from Cedric's face.

Cedric looked towards the clock. He would check out the Library tomorrow evening for some reading, but he was already too tired to send letters or even write in his journal he had decide to keep while he was at Hogwarts _'It will be something to look back on when all this is over' _He thought.

"Well we'd best get to sleep we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Cedric said with a yawn.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow man."

At that Cedric was plunged into a deep sleep. He had many dreams but one stayed fix into his mind. It was the Summer Holidays, his first year a Hogwarts had soon passed and he was on his way back home. He went to go see Harry but his worst fear had come true. Harry had made new friends and forgotten all about him even his parents had even seemed to forget his existence. It was as if he'd been erased from everyone's life. Erased from existence he…a sudden shrieking sound was coming from behind him, wind whipping all around him and raising him up into the air, higher and higher the black blurs flew dragging him with them, The wind pulling the edges of their robes, though no faces were visible.

Suddenly Cedric saw black hair, green eyes and glasses. An evil whisper sounded 'Harry' and then again 'Harry' suddenly they stopped they were in the clouds, and then whoever had raised him up had dropped him. He plummeted down to earth.

"No…No…" He tired to grab onto anything the clouds, trees, buildings, he could see Hogwarts in the distance and he could hear voices...people cheering?

Cedric woke up with sweat rolling down his cheeks from his forehead, his body being strangled by the sheets above him. Cedric sat up panting for breath.

John Also awoke upon hearing such sounds, "You ok man?"

Cedric slowly shook his head and whipped his brow with his arm and lay back down on the bed. It was clear that John had fallen back asleep when his slow constant breathing and occasional snores were coming from the opposite bed.

Cedric got out his wand _'Lumos' _he whispered, the tip of this wand glowed with a small white light. He pointed it at the floor as he got out of bed to open his trunk. He foraged in his trunk until he found it. His journal, its leather body with gold floral patterns along the spine and across the body of it, His name engraved at the bottom of the journal. No other journal the same as this one existed. He unlocked it and upon seeing the fresh black pages, got out his quill and ink and closed his trunk.

Cedric sat upright in his bed with this wand pointing towards the first page of his journal.

He wrote the date in the top right hand corner, and started to write about his adventures on the train and the things he had thought about whilst there, including the prefect and half-giant, Hagrid His thoughts seemed to flow out of the tip of his quill.

He came to a sudden stop, how he could forget John. Cedric hoped that he would have many long years of friendship ahead with John, despite the boy's obsession with blood ties and backgrounds, and Cedric's fear of losing Harry as a close and dear friend.

Cedric stopped writing and thought about his family. He had to write them a letter some time they'd be worried about him, although he would never forget how weird they were about Harry not being able to see him off. Cedric desperately wanted to see Harry, his smile, laugh, giggles and his amazing flying skills.

Harry was really someone he could relate to, and Cedric was so confused by the way his parents reacted. Cedric just hoped that his previous dream would not really come true. Well other than the summer coming quick so that he could talk to Harry again. He knew that he would be able to send letters but they would become less frequent and they'd lose touch and no doubt move on from each other.

'_No!' _Cedric thought _'I won't let that happen!'_

Cedric never wanted to lose Harry as a friend as a result of going to school, of course he wanted to do well in school and impress his dad. And meet other wizards. But he wasn't sure if all of this was worth it. But alas he hadn't even been there a day let alone a week or a month. Things would turn out okay Cedric was sure of it.

**A week had soon past **since Cedric's first night at Hogwarts many letters had been sent and received both from Harry and Cedric parents. But not one had mentioned his nightmare. That tale was never to be told, but only read by the one that enters his journal.

Entries had been entered into his journal almost every day, but a few were left due to homework and books that were on Cedric's to do and read list.

His friendship with John had grown and grown in just one week, it was like they had known each other since they were kids. Cedric also got on with all the other first year in his house and quiet a few in the others especially in Gryffindor. The prankster twins, Fred and George, from the Weasley family were another two people that Cedric got along with. He loved the way that they were only in first year and still did pranks without being frightened of what Prefects and Professors would say.

Cedric and the twins had had many conversations together along with a few discussions of pranks to play on the student body and professors they also talked about where they lived.

Cedric found out they him and the twins lived quite close. So over the Holidays Cedric must come over to meet their darling mother and other siblings. Thought the holidays where now due for months yet.

There were many more weeks to come before they could enjoy the Christmas Holidays which Cedric thought that he may stay at school for. Even though he'd love to see His family and of course Harry also The Weasley family, but during Cedric first week he had gone from having next to zero friends for having quite a few. He was already favorited by most teachers including Professor Snape, and everyone knew that it was extremely difficult to do if you were not in his house.

It was Saturday afternoon and Cedric was comfortably sat in the common room doing his potions essay surrounded by John, Alex, Albert and Charlotte. Alex like Cedric was more of a book reader, but unfortunately did not have Cedric's charm and way with words. Though his bookish look with short light brown hair were already a kick off with many girls of his year, weather it be they only wanted him to do their homework is a story to him. Albert was a typical ' I can't be bothered' kind of boy he barely studied but he sure got the grades and still had a lot of time to spare and also hang out with the Weasley twins who seemed to be quite a hit among much of this student body. Charlotte, preferably known as Charlie was blonde blue eyed, thin and quite a looker though her timedness let her down the most she was the quiet one. Though she seemed to spend a lot of time into nature and had seemed to hit a great friend ship with head of house Professor Sprout.

Cedric sighed as he looked down at his potions essay. They had to write two sides of parchment. On the potion they had done last Wednesday, It was the longest one so far and Cedric was starting to get very tired, though Cedric didn't mind doing homework it was very late and he had already been working most of the evening and his reputation of being one of Snape's top students this was a title he'd like to maintain.

Alex was stressing over his broken quill that kept leaving blotches all over his work. Snape would sure be angry about that, but Cedric didn't want to get Alex more stressed over the whole thing.

Cedric had finished his last piece of work when he went for a stroll around the castle…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

The corridors of Hogwarts were beginning to get colder each day as they were digging deeper into winter. Cedric didn't really fancy stepping out into the brisk cold weather, so he walked around the castle for some alone thinking time. He always found it so much easier to think when he was either on his broom with the howling wind lapping at his cheeks.

He came to a window set inside a large alcove, it wasn't huge nor medium sized like a majority of them in Hogwarts. Actually it was extremely small. This window was quite quaint in itself; it was isolated not surrounded by a single thing not even a painting.

Cedric walked up to the window pressing his pink nose up close. The window began to steam up in a lung shape when his nose was. Flakes of snow began to fall from the large white fluffy cloud in the barren sky. A large shadow was caste above the iced over black lake. Cedric watched the flakes fall singly, in clusters and as the winds began to pick the flakes up and bash them against the window.

It seemed to have been hours that Cedric was watching the snow flakes fall and fall. He found the sight beautiful. And wished that more days could be like this one, he smiled to himself and took his nose away from the cold window his nose seemed to be pinker than it was before it was more of a beetroot now. Cedric began to walk back to the dungeons from the fourth floor. As he looked out from the windows, it did not seem to be snowing at all he thought that is must have just stopped. As he went through corridors upon corridors it seemed like snow hadn't fallen from the skies what so ever though the black lake was iced over.

This confused Cedric deeply but he ignored it, _maybe I dreamt the snow _he thought. He shook his head slowly and walked towards the Library. Madam Price was sat at her usual desk near the front of the large room. She looked up from her desk, her semicircle glasses half way down her nose she gave Cedric and nod and pushed them back up to the bridge of her nose.

Cedric wasn't really sure what he was looking for here, just something to read. He knew that it would take time to get used to the shelves like he knew the ones at home but he would do it he knew. The amount of time he spent in the on at his house just wanting to know more he knew that he could so that here so much easier with all the different types of books here.

He ran his finger along the shelves that was level with his chest and walked along them stopping at a large book covered in dark leather he stroked the spine before taking it from the book case. As he lifted it from the case he had to use his other hand due to its heavy weight, the book was clasped with what looked like gold the floral patterns covering the book were also gold. Cedric wasn't sure whether it was plated or not, he ran his fingers following the pattern until his fingers reached the title of the book, _**rare facts about potions and spells**_.

Cedric took the book from the library that evening and took it back to his dorm. None of his dorm mates were inside the common room or dorm he guessed they went looking for him or down for dinner. Cedric hide the large book at the bottom of his trunk underneath a pile of clothes and went to the Great Hall to find Albert, Alex, Charlotte, John and the rest of the people in his year.

As Cedric walked into the great hall and looked towards the Hufflepuff table he automatically spotted his friends. As soon as Cedric was seated Albert was the first to ask where the hell he had got to.

"I went to check out the library. Oh and had a stroll around the castle", he answered truthfully.

"Really is that all you did?" Charlotte asked worried.

"Yep, why do you ask?" Cedric was confused.

"Oh it's just you were an awful long time that's all. I wasn't sure you could spend so long in a dusty old library." She said.

The other boys nodded.

"Oh well you know I just love books I can spend forever in there", Cedric chuckled and lied. He wasn't sure if they could tell or not but they were all eyeing his suspiciously.

Soon after Cedric's worried friends asked him about all the details of his 'journey' they tucked into their dinner, of steak and mash potatoes with a selection of vegetables on the side, all drizzled with gravy.

The next day was a Sunday, Cedric decided that he would lie in because he'd done all of his homework on Friday and the day before, unlike the rest of his peers.

A Few hours later he looked over to the grand farther clock that was pushed against the far wall of their dorm. The hands showed half past ten, Cedric was just in time to catch the last of breakfast if he was quick. He chucked on some clothes and ran down to the great hall; he was about the only one there other than a girl on the ravenclaw table who had platinum blonde wavy hair, tied back in a loose blue ribbon. Cedric thought that he would go sit with her as she was sat alone on her table.

Cedric stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the girl until he was facing her dreamy eyed face.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked politely.

She snapped out from her day dream. "Oh…no not really" she said in a dreamy tone. Her eyes had not changed from that dreamy stare.

Cedric sat down and poured himself some orange juice into a goblet and grabbed a slice of the remaining toast.

"So…." he began.

The girl stared at him with her milky blue gems.

"What's your name?" He asked the young girl.

"Niamh Fortune, yours?" she answered.

"Cedric Diggory, so it that Irish?" he asked intrigued.

"Oh yes it is" She smiled "How did you know?"

"It was my Great Great Aunt's name, she originated from Ireland." Cedric answered her question and munched on a slice of toast.

"So are you a first year too then?" Niamh asked quietly.

Cedric finished his sliced of toasted and nodded. He wondered why the girl was sat alone she seemed so kind and caring. He could not see how anyone could have a thing against her.

He knew it was not his place to ask her though, as his mother said it was not polite. Though he should ask if she wanted to hang out, Cedric hated to see people alone with no one.

"So do you want to hang out?" He asked her.

Niamh nodded slowly.

After they had both finished eating they got their cloaks and met up at the main entrance to Hogwarts. Niamh and Cedric stood out into the harsh cold winter air. Cedric closed his eyes and let himself be absorbed by the cool air and winds that were weaving themselves around his body.

They walked silently down to the very edge of the grounds close to the Forbidden Forrest.

"I like to come here to think sometimes" she said as she stroked some moss that had engulfed the trunk of a large Oak.

Cedric smiled and exhaled steam protruded from his mouth where warm air met cold.

Cedric followed the girl to a small clearing they sat down together. Niamh looked at Cedric and smiled, she was happy inside that someone had spoken to her. Not that she minded she had the creatures and nature surrounding her every step of the way. She didn't need friends or people to talk to. She had herself and that was all that mattered though having someone actually talk to her had a warm feeling drawing up from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head.

She started to talk, as if just thinking allowed. "No one has ever been a friend to me. I tried to make friends but they all just ran away. Even when I was little even since I was seven, I've distanced myself away from people. Only caring for Nature at least I know it's the one thing that won't betray me or leave me within a blink of an eye."

Cedric found it interesting the way she talked about nature being a person, He felt the same way with his books. Though it was not the same thing paper came from trees did it not?

A/N: Okay I have to admit I haven't updated in a while and this chapter is not really one to expect great things from. But whilst I have been waiting to post this one I have also written a few more chapters.

Also any mistakes please point them out etc; I need a Beta readers if anyone is interested please send me an e-mail,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter:

Comments?


	8. Chapter 8

A Chapter Eight

It had been exactly four years now since Cedric was yet again taking a light stroll around the castle of Hogwarts. Harry was now in his second year. The only complications Harry has is one boy…Draco Malfoy, Draco had picked on Harry since he denied his friendship to go with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron was of course Fred and George's younger brother, Cedric was very fond of these two young boys now then had really struck up a strong friendship since their third year. Cedric on countless occasions had stuck up for Harry when it came to being friends with the Weasley family. Ron was a fair skinned boy with freckles dominating the skin below his eyes and the bridge of his nose, his hair was fiery red it matched the Gryffindor colours quite well…though this he was teased about along side his unmistakable blush that could be seen the miles high in the sky. Whenever Ron was embarrassed or just nervous he would turn this very distinctive colour of beetroot it would start from his lower neck and spread all the way up to his hairline this only made his hair look ever worse because the two colours clashed. Ron really did have it bad for his first year who knows what his seconded would end up like.

Hermione well…what could anyone say she was the brightest girl Cedric had ever met, she was a lot more intelligent than she looked. She is great with words and knows how to hold a good convocation in Cedric's opinion. Her appearance though is less desirable. Long bushy brown hair that curled into ringed waves, a thick full fringe that covered at least to her eyebrows hid her already smallish forehead. She had a small nose and need anyone say it buck teeth, they were not as big as rabbit's teeth of course they were not giant but they did resemble rabbits teeth. No one dare say it to her face, because surely if you did you'd have something hexed off.

Cedric loved her passion of books it reminded him very much of himself.

But one very small detail to this poor girl was she was muggle born, this of course meant that her parents were not a wizard or a witch they had not magical powers themselves, she got the names dirty blood un-pure not worthy but the worse thing she could ever be called was a Mudblood on many occasion Draco Malfoy had already called her this. This word would disgust Cedric every time he heard the word leave the Slytherins mouth.

Cedric, well since his first year he seemed to be a real ladies man. Cedric's striking looks had not left him if anything they had become more defined. His cheekbones looked so much deeper as his skin struck crimson red diagonally along his cheekbones. Over the summer Cedric had built up the muscles in his arms with the help of his flying.

Cedric only had to walk into a room and heads would turn, both girls and boys. It annoyed him greatly, he's try to blend in but it never worked he just seem to be a tractor caring the haystacks. He'd rather be the needle lost in a haystack.

Cedric lay in bed; book in his hand, rain battering on the window pains the soothing sound filled his head. Everything even the book flew into his subconscious. He wasn't even thinking about quidditch practice. His cat was curled around the back of his neck purring. These sounds coming from nature were pure. Cedric let himself be taken over by the sounds into an almost meditated state of mind. He wasn't thinking about anything just taking in the noises of friends and housemates in the common room laughing, chatting, playing chess. He liked doing all of these things but sometimes he needed time away from the hassle of being surrounded by people.

He'd done most of his work but he could feel sleep coming over him rapidly. He gradually came out from his meditated sate and slipped quickly into a deep sleep, dropping his book to the floor and so it should lie there until morning.

Cedric was sucked into a world where he was never comfortable these days. He'd got older and less naïve. He mind loved to wonder to dark places, he knew that the Dark Lord was dead. But Cedric couldn't help but think about all of his followers and just because he was dead doesn't mean there is no longer any evil out there. Just because they hadn't felt the effects yet doesn't mean that the Dark Lord was the source of all evil and once he's dead everything will be alright. It just seemed too hunky-dory for Cedric too much like a fairytale.

Cedric always feared for Harry he was constantly on Cedric's mind just a person he couldn't seem to let go of, and of course he creped into Cedric's dreams constantly. But they would never end well. Harry would either be beaten but some dark forces followers or a new dark power rising.

Maybe Cedric had gotten sucked up into his own little fantasy world but having these dreams replayed over and over, night after night, month after month. He's not the only one to have done it. Cedric woke up body shriving and covered in a cold sweat his hair plastered to his face. His cat woke up too and cried and padded up onto his body and cried at him once more Cedric stroked his white cat and let his panic be soothed by the animal.

He sat there for a few minuets with the cat on his chest he shifted the cat off of him and walked unsteadily to the showers. He let the water fall onto his body, falling over his chin and rolling down his torso. The water woke him up in a pleasant way, Cedric wasn't sure on the time, he didn't care if he was late or early before he walked to the showers he never stopped to look if everyone else was still in bed or not, he let his mind wonder yet again about Harry and a dark force.

_**AN**__. I know this was a very short chapter but it's really just an intro to Harry being in the school and giving some background info about his friends. Now I think you can notice that harry is on Cedric's mind A LOT this does not mean that Harry and he are going to get together soon it could still be a long time. I have a vague idea of how I want to take this and I know what will happen in the end but you'll have to wait and see, But don't expect to see anything totally obvious about a romantic relationship because so far Cedric is only having nightmares with Harry in. _

_Anyway I hope you like this little chapter. : I stared it ages ago but never got round to finishing it off. _

_Comments would be nice and suggestions too!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was one late Sunday afternoon, the sun wasn't shinning and it certainly filled the void. Days had pasted since those dreams they'd stopped being so vivid Cedric felt weak. His friend ship with Harry had been ripped away from him, he felt so cold, so lost the only thing he wasn't losing was his memories but in turn he felt sure that those would be lost too.

Harry just seemed to never have anytime for Cedric, always with his friends Hermione and Ron. Always off with a new adventure a new battle to fight against Draco no longer needing Cedric's help. Harry was only in his second year and was already so independent. Cedric didn't seem to be able to relate to his old friends any longer everything just seemed to be slipping though his fingertips. He knew that some day soon he would hit rock bottom, his grades would start to slip his parents would find out and pull him out of Hogwarts and move him even further away from Harry than he already was.

Cedric would walk by in the hall ways trying to catch Harry on the stairs but he was too busy with all of his little fan club. He sent owls and they were just discarded on the Gryffindor table at breakfast. He tired waiting for Harry outside of his classrooms when he could but he got away before Cedric could get to him. In short Cedric was lonely and losing Harry, the only one he deemed friendship quality. Harry wasn't just his friend because he was good looking, good at school and a good quidditch player.

No! Harry liked Cedric for who he was but it seemed that Harry was now in his own little world where the popular and social Cedric isn't wanted. Cedric wasn't going to change back to his old self but it had taken back over. He was now back to his quiet old self that reads book. Cedric was desperate to speak to Harry once more but it seemed impossible to do so. He needed to come up with a plan.

A few hours later Cedric found Niamh sat in the small alcove in that lonesome corridor. She was staring outside of the window just like Cedric had done all those years ago. He walked the path he knew so well and stood in the girl's shadow, he didn't bother looking through the window he just quietly asked her what she saw. For a few minuets Cedric got no reply, it was as if she was in a trance of some kind, until finally she turned around and spoke "Oh nothing, I was just looking out over at the lake deep into the forest thinking about all the creatures…" she tailed off.

Cedric knew this was a lie. This window produced images of what he or she wanted to see what their minds eye was seeing. It was a portal into the future, he didn't want to press matters but he knew this can't have really been what she'd seen. Cedric wasn't really in the mood to talk to people which was unusal even though his social level had fallen consiberably he normally liked to talk to Niamh. But for some reason the only person he wanted to talk to was Harry.

Harry was the person who invaded his thought continuously, Harry was always there always in his head cedirc was unable to get him out. Cedric knew that he must pull Harry away from his friends in order to speak to him. Hermione and Ron always made Cedric nervous and forget his plans.

Cedric soon left Niamh and headed to his dorm, he passed students from all years all looking at him like he was some important person sent from god. Cedric was starting is dislike the attention he was getting because it meant nothing, it wasn't just from one person no it was from every single student and teacher in the whole school, he couldn't' get away from it. The only person who didn't pay much attention to him was Harry and that only made Cedric's attractions grow stronger, what did Harry possess that made Cedric so undesirable?

When he reached the Hufflepuff common room his old friends glared at him as if he was an alien to their clan or worse a betrayer he just moved swift and silently across the room to the alcove of the boys dorm room. Untill John Davies called out his name and Cedric turned around " You called?"

" yeah, where've you been man?" he called from across the room, with Alex, Albert and Charlotte at his side all glaring at Cedric.

"Just to the Library an-"

"No I mean why'd you start ignoring us all of a sudden?" John cut him off.

"Oh…" Cedric was lost for words. He didn't mean to ignore his friends just just assumed they wouldn't want him hanging around them when he was in the light with all the girls wanting to talk to him all the time.

"Well mate I think you owe us an apology" Albert said very matter of factually

Cedric soon apologized and withdrew from the common room to his room. So far his life at Hogwarts was starting to become hell, it all seemed so perfect until Harry came and lost interest. Cedric decided the only way to get to speak with Harry was to write an anonymous letter. He knew Harry like the back of his hand, Harry would either assume it was Draco or would be so intrigued that he couldn't ignore it.

The letter Cedric wrote was to meet him tomorrow night in the entrance hall at 11:45 pm on the dot alone.

AN: I'm so sorry for the long update!! And the fact that this chapter isn't really that great it has been so long since I wrote the start of this chapter and I only just finished writing it today so I'm sorry if this one isn't that smooth I hope to update again next week as I have the perfect idea for the next chapter. I'm trying to hurry this story along and change it from my 100 chapters to something a little more readable.

If you have any suggestions please suggest stuff in reviews

I'm still looking for a beta reader so please message me about that as well. Contact info in on my profile.


End file.
